We are not Alone
by Max Jackson Alpha wolf
Summary: two thousand years ago we were normal protecting the people we loved our families everyone i was bitten by a lycan the very enemy of the vampire but i loved one my family was killed by my own kind my mother my sister and father all dead gone in the sands of time a month later i was shot with a silver nitrate bullet saved and turned hybrid by my vampire fiancee my name was Ethan
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

Two thousand years ago my family perished in a werewolf attack my mother her throat slit my father and sister mauled by wolves. Who am I ? My name was Ethan Morgan now it's Michael Knight husband to the beautiful Sarah Knight father of Gabriel Fox our son I am happy to say that even in the last two millennium I am happy. I was turned into a werewolf in the year two thousand five hundred I was shot with a silver nitrate bullet the vampire council sought to end me because they sought to rid the world of what they deemed an 'abomination' Sarah bit me and now my power is limitless but I have to know more on my new way of life I am the first of my kind a hybrid though Gabriel is the first hybrid child born in centuries this is our story.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

_**2000yrs ago**_

**Sara's pov**

Have you had the feeling that someone close to your heart would be in danger at any moment? Well that's how I was feeling right now though my heart had long since stopped beating. Some legends would have you believe vampires couldn't reproduce and in some cases they are generally correct this is a peaceful time for me with our friends Benny, Erica, Rory, and Della we were all sitting in separate cars I rode with Erica and Benny in their Porsche Della and Rory had followed us in their Ferrari to Ethan's house and I was now sitting in Ethan's Bugatti Veyron waiting for him to come out. When he came out of his house he smiled right at me before nodding to Benny and Erica for their bringing me here as soon as he got in the car and started it I kissed him

"good morning cuddle bear" I said.

"good morning my beautiful rose" said Ethan.

I smiled as we pulled from the curb in front of his house with Rory an Benny following close behind I smiled at how well organized we were with Ethan in the lead though, I still couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening to Ethan in tonight's battle with the wolves.

**Ethan's pov**

When I got outside I saw two cars parked behind my Bugatti that immediately recognized as Benny's Porsche and Rory's Ferrari. Looking at my own car I see Sarah sitting in the passenger seat and smile lovingly at her before nodding at the Porsche and got in the drivers seat as I started the car I smiled at Sarah as she leaned over the shifter and kissed me.

"good morning cuddle bear" Sarah said.

"good morning my beautiful rose" I said.

I smiled at her blush and pulled away from home with Rory and Benny flanking me close behind in their cars we drove for school all of us seniors in white chapel high school. Once we arrived I smiled at Sarah and kissed her before exiting the car with her next to me after parking my car Benny, Erica,Rory, and Della following our lead next to us my hair was no longer a mop top but now shoulder length the six of us walking in each others arms. Sarah and I were in the lead then Benny and Erica behind us with Rory and Della bringing up the rear heading to the front door of the school the other students made an isle for us being white chapel high schools three most popular and powerful it couples had its perks. Even then I end up warning like half the schools female population that I am off limits I idly wonder why these girls can't get the hint that I am taken already? I have no idea all I know is something about tonight's hunt will change my life forever for better or worse I know not school went by in a blur and soon the final bell had rung.

**Time Skip**

It's a good thing I asked Benny's grandma to enchant a secret room basically in my closet because tonight we were hunting werewolves the six of us stood around a hologram version of white chapel while I was thinking of a battle plan that didn't involve any of my vampire friends dying. As I sat in thought I finally figured out away to take these flea bags down without Sarah being hurt in the slightest because, I'd devastated if something happened to Sarah so I turned to everyone here.

"okay so here's the deal, in total there have been several werewolf attacks that have turned normal humans into mindless beast" I said

"yeah so what are we going to do about it?" asked Della.

" patience Della I'm getting to that" I said.

"alright Ethan whats the plan?" she asked

"we go in teams of two our vampire counter parts will be wearing lightweight that will more than double their strength in the sunlight each armor is equipped with a sword throwing, knives, two pistols, bow and arrow and should give them some extra breathing room in close quarter combat each of us takes a single spot where the packs were last seen Sarah and I will take the high school Erica and Benny the church and you and Rory the park near the cemetery" I said looking into each of their eyes.

"so wait E what about us?" asked Benny.

"our coats are our armor as long as its on were safe" I said.

After answering Benny's question I took Sarah's hand and lead her over to the spot where our weapons and her armor were once we got in to the cubicle for her armor I kissed her softly before grabbing the celestial silver chain-mail that went under her breast plate leaving kisses along her stomach as I pulled it down and strapped it into place as I kissed and licked at her entrance before grabbing the breastplate of the armor and putting it on her and smiled grabbing the grieves and vambraces putting them on her before handing her the helm I smiled at her loving those dark chocolate eyes of hers when I heard something.

"are you sure this will be enough love" asked Sarah

"it has to be sare I will make sure to comeback to you always" I said.

"but why me? I am not without fear Ethan" she said

"why not you sare neither am I fear and love is what drives us to win and survive it is when we are fighting for family, friends, or love that a person be they vampire seer spell master or human true strength comes into play we will win the day and the night as well" I said looking into her eyes. As soon as I finished with her armor I grabbed the trench coat from the mannequin as Sarah and I stepped from our little corner of our armory I notice Benny, Erica, Della, and Rory all with smiles on their faces standing by the motorcycles I had asked Benny's grandma to order for us the only ones not occupied were mine as Sarah's as soon as we were on them we started the engines and left taking to our sectors.


	3. Chapter 3A battle and a bite

**Della's pov**

The four of us stood by our bikes as we listened to Ethan's speech it seems he is really good with keeping people calm I looked at Rory to see him listening intently as were Benny and Erica.

"why me I am not without fear" Sarah asked.

"why not you sare no one is without fear love even when things seem hopeless you always have hope courage and strength when you're fighting the things that are important to you something near and dear to your heart only then weather you be vampire seer spell master or human is your true strength displayed we will when the day sare the night as well" he replied.

The amount of love in his voice made me smile as well as the others as we all heard a coat being thrown over his shoulders as they walked out hand in hand the four of us applauded as I grabbed Ethan's sunglasses and tossed them to him while strapped Sarah's cape her armor. I smirked as his left hand shot up and grabbed the glasses and put them on as he got on his bike in front of Benny and Sarah got on her bike in front of Erica with that we took off preparing ourselves for the battle to come we all new what was going to happen lets just hope with Ethan being designated pack leader when it does occur we can control ourselves.

**Erica's pov**

I can't help but get the feeling that my Benny is hiding something from me something I am for certain I might not like but, who knows with all these lycans around I know it will be something bad.

**Rory's pov**

Something feels off I know most of the time I act irresponsible and goofy but it's to keep everyone smiling. Though I knew tonight there would be no smiles only grief I think Sarah and Erica sense it to so when it came time to branch off to our sectors Della and I went right toward the park close to the cemetery while Ethan and Sarah went straight toward the school Erica and Benny went left toward the church this battle will be bloody I just know it.

**Sarah's pov**

I looked at Ethan as the others broke off from us heading toward their sectors. We rode in silence for a while I watched Ethan as he pushed on the brakes just as I did the same and looked him in the eye waiting.

"you know my great grandfather was a werewolf right?"he asked.

"yeah I know what's it have to do with today cuddle bear" I replied.

"it means the white chapel pack will be restored but under my rule" he said noticing my worry.

"but cuddle bear who else would be in your pack if you got bit" I asked?

"the other two knew what this battle would cost them" he replied.

"Benny and Della? But, how love something doesn't feel right my love I feel as if I am going to lose you" I said.

"you won't lose me Sarah the three of us might head to china to learn to control the shift even if the knowledge is already in my blood but you will never lose me" he said with a smile I couldn't help it I grinned as he leaned over and kissed me. We started the bikes again and took off toward the schools again I am glad that Ethan has told me the truth about the bad feeling I have been having I know I just don't want to lose my cuddle bear.

**Ethan's pov**

I couldn't let her get hurt during this battle see they only know about me being a seer they don't know that being what I am comes with some sick ass power these dogs won't touch Sarah so long as I draw breath. Looking around I could sense they were close and so I programed my motorcycle to follow Sarah's as I stood up placing a hand on the hilt of my sword I jumped being engulfed in a stream of pure white energy. I smirked when I saw the pack of wolves behind the school and damn was it a lot of them as I landed in the middle of them my impact blew them against the school and the trees of the woods as I stood there watching them waiting for one to be foolish to attack me. The question I have is do the supernatural ever learn? I think the answer to that is no they don't learn because the assholes just charged me thinking I wouldn't be ready for them this was going to be epic beyond belief.

**3****rd**** pov**

Sarah stood on the roof of white chapel high as her boyfriend cocked his fist back and unloaded on the first wolf before quickly spinning with his sword and cutting another in half as he stood his ground looking at the wolves surrounding him she smiled at his calm demeanor. Reaching on her back for her bow she loads an arrow from the quiver as she watched as Ethan split another right down the middle 'talk about split personalities' she thought as she fired the arrow into the next one. She became so distracted with shooting the wolves in the rear of the pack that she didn't see the one that snuck up on Ethan until it was too late she heard his scream as he decapitated the wolf and his mutterings as he continued to press his attack on the all she really caught was 'stupid...mutt...kill...dogs' she smiled and continued to shoot as he fought.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Erica and Benny had been scouting the church grounds for an hour and a half when they heard a growl coming from behind them. Benny in his impulsiveness turned on his heel swinging his sword he decapitated the first wolf to approach him he noticed Erica had her sword out and when he looked around noticed that they had been surrounded by the pack of werewolves they were looking for in the first place. The two lovers both vampire and human wasted no time in charging as they hacked,slashed, and threw knives at the wolves that were after their significant other having turned to throw a knife into the heart of a werewolf sneaking up on Erica he hadn't noticed the wolf ahead of him that bit into his arm and quickly killed it.

_**The park near white chapel cemetery**_

Della's eyes raked the trees connecting the park to the woods and the cemetery as she searched for her own target. As she and Rory walked they heard the sound of growling come from behind them as soon as the sound left Della lunged with her sword decapitating the wolf immediately. As soon as she started fighting she felt Rory join her in beating down the wolves the two were a whirlwind of death and destruction until there was only one werewolf she hadn't seen it on her left flank until it bit into her side where she killed it immediately.


	4. Chapter 4 The wolves are lose

_**Ethan's pov**_

After killing the last wolf and making sure there weren't others I smiled before I stopped my heart doing a strange palpitation my eyes widen as I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was Sarah calling my name over and over again though I couldn't pay attention because the pain was bewildering as I blacked out. It felt like I was burning from the inside out it had the feeling as if I were running a temperature hotter than the sun. The doctors probably would say that i had mono though I was sure that I didn't have it in the slightest but, I couldn't be sure because as soon as I woke up I didn't see a human nose no I saw the snout of a wolf. When I finally had enough energy I raised my head from it's comfortable place in sarah's lap and licked her cheek before I howled and turned to the woods looking at them expectantly.

_**Benny's pov**_

Now a lot of things can happen in a hour more so a day really as soon as I killed the last wolf my body froze up on me my vision darkened. The last thing i heard was erica yelling my name trying to get to me to wake up but, I couldn't the pain of the change was bewildering it hurt like hell. When I came to I wasn't looking at my normal facial features I saw the features of a wolf a dark grey timbre wolf to be precise. As soon as I had the energy I raised my head for the comfortable position in erica's lap I licked her cheek and turned toward the woods looking at them expectantly almost as if waiting on a signal.

_**Della's pov**_

Killing the final werewolf I collapsed on the spot the last thing I heard was rory calling my name. It didn't take long before I lost my battle with consciousness being turned hurt like hell I had no idea that changing into a werewolf hurt so fucking I finally came to I didn't have any of my regular features I saw the brown snout of a wolf lifting my head from its place on rory's lap. I licked rory's cheek once listening for a signal when I heard it a howl with the usual double timbre of an alphas call turning back to rory i give him a look _'keep up or get on'_ apparently he chose the latter and got on my back gripping my fur it felt good as i took off running.

_**Erica's pov**_

It was something to see watching the change from human to wolf I honestly can say that benny looks sexy as a wolf maybe even god like. When he got up and licked my cheek I smiled not because he licked me but because he wasn't _all _animal and that he actually _did _love me for me, as i got ready to stand up to follow him as his head jerked toward the forest like someone had called him he bent down so i could get on his back I smiled in spite of myself. Benny weir is as always my knight in shining armor he began running and I could tell he felt free.

_**Sarah's pov**_

The vampires natural enemy is the lycan and in some cases but not mine. Right in front of me where my boyfriend ethan once stood was now a gorgeous midnight black wolf with silver eyes which I couldn't take my own brown orbs off of. When he raised his head off my lap and kissed my cheek I smiled in content as he turned to the woods and howled bending down so I can climb onto his back we shot off into the woods following the sound of what I am guessing is the sound of his pack our comrades.


	5. Chapter 5 Packs departure & return

_**Ethan's pov**_

I find it ironic that I am a werewolf with three of my closest friends riding my back was the love of my life Sarah Fox. We were needed to think, currently on our way to a clearing deep in the woods a secret spot of mine when I would lose control of my emotions and needed to think or when I needed to get away from it all Benny and Della being linked as pack members knew exactly where I was headed and changed their paths to match my own. I felt them gaining on our location as I leapt over the log that barred my path and stood in the middle of the clearing as a brown and gray wolf jumped into the clearing both I have presumed to be both Benny and Della considering the people they have riding them looking at Benny and Della I try the pack comlink.

"_Benny Della you two can hear me right?" I asked_

"_Yeah E I can hear you" Benny said_

"_Coming through loud and clear Ethan" Della said._

"_Everyone brought extra clothes right?" I asked._

"_Yeah" they respond_

"_Go get changed so we can say goodbye before we leave for the next few months" I said._ using the double timbre of an alpha I watched as they're wolf selves bowed under the power of the command I watched as they grabbed their bags from Erica and Rory as the two stood their glaring at me until I began to growl the sound resonating in my chest had the betas in front of the vampires in a matter of seconds as I looked into their eyes and with Sarah rubbing her hand through the fur on my side I calmed down and went to change taking the bag of my stuff Sarah had brought with her.

_**Sarah's pov**_

Erica Rory and I each stood beside the ones we love while in their wolf forms it seemed that the three were having some sort of conversation when I heard them whimper and bow in front of Ethan with their ears pressed to their heads as they got their bags from Rory and Erica and left. As soon as they left I noticed the two turn their gazes on Ethan in a glare with him giving off his own glare right back as the jowls of his snout pulled back over long sharpened teeth as he began to growl which soon alerted the betas to the commotion who were now standing in front of Erica and Rory as I rubbed my hand through the fur on his side calming him quite easily as he calmed so did Della and Benny. Once I gave Ethan his bag of clothes Erica and Rory approached me looking as if they had a few questions as I looked at them I smiled slightly letting it shift into a small smirk I spoke.

"What's up Erica why do you look mad?" I asked playing innocent.

"What the hell was that one minute Benny was standing tall and straight next he's cowering under mega dork!" she yelled.

"That's what I want to damn know" screamed Rory.

"They are betas he is alpha make the connection I guess he was testing the double timbre of an alpha" I said looking at Rory my brown eyes burning bright gold.

"That's exactly what I was doing" Ethan said as he walked from behind his tree his eyes flashing silver in warning. Erica and Rory wisely shut up afterward. No sooner had I heard him I turned and jumped into his arms where I settled until the others came from behind their trees I looked over at Rory and Erica to see them settled into the embraces of Della and Benny with smiles similar to my own, looking into Ethan's eyes I know that it is time for them to leave until we meet again. I can never seem to help it when I look into his eyes I get lost as if I have ADHD and cannot focus on anything other than him I soon look around me to see Rory and Erica in the same position as I am . I know for a fact I'll miss him just as Erica will miss Benny and Rory will miss Della but together I know we can survive until they return and when they do I know I'll be whole again turning to face Ethan I notice he has to boxes in his hand one small and square the other long and thin soon I noticed he had set down the rectangular box and was now on one knee with small square box with it open.

"Sarah Maria Fox I love you I always had and I always will until the end of time will you do me the honors of being my wife?" he asked all I could do was nod slowly at first then more faster with each second as he slid the ring onto my finger as soon as it was secure I lunged and kissed him with all the love in my body. After we pulled apart we all walked back to our motorcycles in silence me with my engagement ring on and the necklace with Ethan's name on it Erica with the same necklace but with Benny's name and Rory with a necklace with Della's name on it, once we reached the bikes we watched the wolves get on theirs though my eyes have not left Ethan as he started his Yamaha z56 and put on his sunglasses revving their engines I went to Ethan and kissed him one last time as he pulled away from white chapel though it isn't for good I just hope I see him again and sometime soon.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person (Jordan sparks battlefield)**_

_Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening here_

_One minute its love and suddenly it's like a battle field_

Ethan, Della, and Benny pulled away from their vampire counterparts as they headed toward the border of white chapel they knew it would be a few months before they came back hopefully they'd be in control of their shifts when they returned.

_One word turns into a war_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

Looking at the road ahead of them the wolves knew they couldn't go back not yet they had to train.

_Both hands, tied behind my back for nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

Rory, Erica, and Sarah knew that to see the wolves again they'd have to face a battlefield of emotions and people when it came to explaining why three of white chapels most respected are gone.

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Both parties knew they had something worth fighting for.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose_

_What we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_

_(Oh, oh, oh)_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_'Cause baby, we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_(Fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_-__**Time skip 3 months later-**_

Three months had gone by in no time at all and Sarah was waiting patiently for Ethan to show up to school hoping to get a good look at him after all this time she couldn't get him off her mind as she remembered the instrumental that he said they would have playing on his return to school when she focused her hearing she heard it. The song they said that would be playing along with the roaring engines to what she recognized as a dodge challenger with upgraded parts the sound of (Battle ignition) coming from the lead car and from the sounds of it they were approaching fast by the sound of it they were racing toward the school her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the first car came drifting around the corner in the lead behind it were two more following closely as they made to enter the parking lot leaving students confused as to who the drivers of the cars were. It hadn't yet occurred to anyone to see if they were headed for the parking spots of the tree missing populars in white chapel high.


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**Authors Note: i am currently having a bit of writers block for certain stories but i am happy to all my reviewers for the awesome ideas and the crazy comments i am glad to have awesome people behind me when it comes to my writing i will be honest with most of you this is the only feasible way to control my pent up emotions and it is the only way i technically approve of doing just that **

**To my Rangers of Perseus fans: chapter 15 is up with a small preview of a possible beginning chapter 20**

**To my Love and And A Bite fans: i am working on chapter seven today i will try to make it a thousand words maybe longer i have no idea but you'll know when i post it i'll have a side note for you**

**To my We are not Alone fans: i am getting stuck every now and again as i write the story writers block sucks for all involved ethan's new name will not be michael as this has a slight crossover of underworld in it so any names you have send them in a review or pm them to me i will use whatever suggestions in a poll as the story goes on the one with the most votes will be the name that i use so thank you.**

**To my McCall Returns fans: chapter three has been posted and was one thousand and twenty four words its my understanding that some of you would like longer chapters and i intend to happily oblige with that request in regards to ALL STORIES as of now chapter four is a slight mystery to me as i have a vague sense of how funeral preparations are done so i will need help with that as well as how to do scotts mom part of the story before her visit to the hospital and the call to scott and his pack so...yeah also i have a few guest with me **

**Scott: you just had to kill my mom huh toby?**

**Me: is it a problem McCall**

**Allison: he's just distraught toby but why did you do it?**

**Me: i have my reasons its part of the plot**

**Percy: quit trying to get me to do the disclaimers gods damn it!**

**Me: JACKSON need i kick your kelp headed ass again **

**Artemis: Damn it percy you do realize he controls our fate?**

**Ethan: Seriously dude don't make him kill us all in our own stories because you refuse to do as he asked**

**Percy: Hades no i will never do one of his disclaimers this i swear on th-**

**Me: if you say river styx i will have artemis raped and killed before i let you Zeus and hestia reach her**

**Hestia: now toby you know you won't do that to a woman **

**Lydia: why are stiles and i together**

**Zeus: i will kill you hastings**

**Me: cool it airhead or you'll be the first immortal to be killed by a mortal**

**Stiles & Scott: BURN!**

**ME:well while zeus gets some ice for his burns and pride i would like to say that these stories will be uploaded as quickly as possible on my profile i have a poll i want completed if i get no votes on the poll i don't continue either story i will write the chapters but they shall not be posted please do the poll R&R!**


End file.
